


Smím prosit?

by Melkora



Series: Případ svedeného detektiva [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: (Not Really) First Kiss, (un)resolved sexual tension, Case Fic, Drunk John Watson, F/M, Horny Sherlock Holmes, Jealous Sherlock, John Watson is a Tease, M/M, Masturbation, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Shy Sherlock Holmes, seductive john watson, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkora/pseuds/Melkora
Summary: Sherlock si chce zahrát na svůdníka a nastraží doktoru Watsonovi rafinovanou past. Věci se bohužel nevyvíjejí přesně podle jeho plánu. Ale, kdo ví, možná to nakonec nebude až takový propadák...Povídka volně navazuje na můj předchozí opus s názvem V hostinci.
Relationships: John Watson/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Případ svedeného detektiva [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567231
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Smím prosit?

  
  
  


Po oné příhodě s naším polibkem na dobrou noc, jsem si nedokázal pomoci, abych se doktoru Watsonovi nějaký čas nevyhýbal. Zahrabal jsem se ve sklepě u svých chemických pokusů, zašel jsem do univerzitní laboratoře ke svatému Bartoloměji, zavřel se ve svém pokoji a pustil se do třídění svých starý artefaktů a upomínek na vyřešené případy.  
Uznávám, nebylo to příliš zdvořilé a možná i trochu zbabělé, ale emocionální vřavu kterou ve mně ona událost vyvolala se mi nedařilo zvládnout tak snadno. Zmítala mnou nejistota a rozpaky nad tím, jak se nyní k milému doktorovi chovat. Stejně tak spousta obav o naše křehké přátelství a jeho budoucnost. A pak ještě jakýsi zvláštní neurčitý nepopsatelný pocit palčivosti, který jakoby ani nevycházel ze mě, ale – tím jsem si byl jistý – kdybych mu byl povolil rozvinout se v plné síle, nutil by mne slastně přivírat víčka a roztouženě se usmívat.  
A konečně, ano, dostavil se i hněv. Byl jsem na sebe poněkud nahněvaný. Jsem přeci dospělý rozumný muž a gentleman. A jako takový bych měl být schopen udržovat své pudy na uzdě a ne se jimi nechat smýkat.  
Nu, přiznávám, jistou nevraživost jsem pociťoval i vůči doktoru Watsonovi, neboť to nakonec byl on kdo všechny tyhle zmatky podnítil. A snad jsem se na něho ve svém rozhořčení jednou, či dvakrát poněkud hruběji utrhl. Nicméně jediným výsledkem bylo, že jsem si sám před sebou připadal ještě trapněji a rozpačitěji.  
  
Až po pár dnech se mi podařilo zkonsolidovat se natolik, abych se svému společníkovi dokázal podívat do očí bez uzardění a postranních myšlenek. Musím uznat, že doktorova bezbřehá trpělivost a zdánlivě nezdolný optimizmus mi v tom značně pomohly. Nakonec, kdo by se mohl hněvat, hledě to těch vroucích modrých očí?  
Tak jsme spolu opět usedli u snídaně, nad šálky kouřícího čaje, podávali si ranní výtisky Strandu a vedli sáhodlouhé rozhovory o naší práci a o všem možném, co nám zrovna přišlo na jazyk. Večer jsme pak v družném spočinutí usedli ke krbu a vystavili se sálajícímu žáru ohně.  
Jenže ač jsme se tu smáli a žertovali, jindy naopak tiše hleděli do plamenů, nic nebylo jako dřív. Ne! Blažená bratrská nevinnost našich minulých dní byla ta tam. Já jsem si zkrátka nedokázal pomoci. Ten zpropadený polibek mi strašil v hlavě jako nějaký šeredný pradávný mstivý duch.  
Nenápadně se mne opět pokoušel zmocnit hněv.  
A tak jsem se jednoho večera opět uzavřel ve svém pokoji. Chvíli jsem jen seděl a tupě civěl do jednoho místa, plně ponořen do svého problému. Až rámus dveří, které se skřípěním zaklaply o patro výš, mě probral z vytržení.  
Bože, uvědomil jsem si. Vždyť jsem ani nedal dobrou noc Watsonovi, který mi ještě před chvílí dělal společnost v obýváku. Ale, co už, mávl jsem nad tím rukou. Teď mám důležitější úkol. Potřebuji se soustředit! Potřebuji uvolnit svou mysl od přetlaku a uspořádat si myšlenky. Potřebuji vypustit vše přebytečné a překážející.  
Odhodlaně jsem popadl své stradivárky a počal na ně vrzat. Jako vždy jsem se nesoustředil na melodii, tóninu ani rytmus, pouze na náladu tak, aby co nejvěrněji zrcadlila mé rozhárané nitro. Zpočátku jsem vyluzoval divokou kakofonii nesourodých zvuků, drásajících ucho i posluchačům s mnohem méně vyvinutým hudebním sluchem, avšak postupně, jak se má nálada začala usazovat a zklidňovat, nenápadně se měnil i můj prstoklad. A já se najednou přistihl, jak vyhrávám něžnou táhlou melodii, která jakoby bublala roztouženou melancholií. S teskným pousmáním, jal jsem se rozvíjet ten motiv tajně doufaje, že ten, jež mne k němu inspiroval uslyší a snad i pochopí mé vyznání. Poněkud naivní touha, uvážíme-li, že ani já jsem pořádně nerozuměl tomu, co mám vlastně na srdci.  
Ach, jak požehnaná je hudba, jenž nám nás neuzavírá do svěrací kazajky slov a vět a štědře nám nabízí naprostou svobodu vyjádření!  
  
Fidlal jsem ještě skoro celý večer až do hluboké noci, dokud paní Hudsonové definitivně došla trpělivost a nezabouchala na mne zespod, nejspíš násadou od koštěte.  
S povzdechem jsem vrátil svůj milý nástroj tam, kde jsem ho vzal.  
Takhle to nejde! Chovám se jak blázen! Usedl jsem na lůžko a položil hlavu do dlaní. Nejspíš jen potřebuji nový případ, to je celé. Zaměstnám tak svou mysl něčím smysluplným a přestanu se hnípat v maličkostech. Jenže kde ho vzít? S policií jsem byl po tom posledním debaklu na štíru a žádný slušný soukromý klient se momentálně nerýsoval. Natáhl jsem se na noční stolek, kde se válela má nevyřízená pošta a znovu se jí počal probírat. Několik nabídek ke spolupráci s konkurenčních detektivních kanceláří… většinou maličkosti, které jsem se chystal s díky odmítnout. Až na… počkat! Tady! Podezření ze zfalšování poslední vůle. Obrací se na mne jistý kolega, jehož si najal jakýsi bohatý šlechtic, který má podle svého názoru nárok na nemalé dědictví po svém nedávno zesnulém příbuzném.  
Pročítal jsem si jeho zprávu. Nekonečné, hrubě nepřesné soupisy majetku táhnoucí se hluboko do minulosti, bitvy právníků a příbuzných, probírání se stohy letitých dokumentů… Působilo to úmorně, jen jsem si to představil. Ale… počkat! Minimálně jeden detail byl zajímavý. Jednalo se totiž o venkovského šlechtice. A to by znamenalo vyjet alespoň na čas mimo Londýn. A jelikož to byla destinace dosti vzdálená, jistě bychom se nestihli vrátit včas a byli nuceni… přenocovat na místě.  
Zhluboka jsem se nadechl a hlavou se mi roztančilo nespočet myšlenek. Divokých nesouvislých a navzájem protichůdných. Jako například, je-li to dobrý nápad vmanévrovat doktora i sebe do takovéto kompromitující situace? Tak krátce po tom nešťastném incidentu v Salisbury? A co když se tam naopak nestane vůbec nic? Nebo ještě hůř, co když ano? Co když doktor Watson bude chtít pokračovat tam, kde přestal a přidá ještě něco navíc? Nemohl jsem si pomoci, ale ta představa mne vyděsila.  
Zhluboka jsem vydechl a zamračil se. Kuropění se kvapem blížilo a já nebyl o nic blíž rozhřešení, než za soumraku. Nakonec jsem vztekle odhodil onen neblahý papír zpět na stůl a jal se pochodovat po místnosti tam a zpět, snaže se vytěsnit z hlavy celý ten nesmysl.  
Postupně jsem se dobral k závěru, že se té záležitosti z dědictvím ujmu. Ostatně, je to případ jako každý jiný, navíc slušně honorovaný. A ta věcička s Watsonovou, řekněme, indiskrecí, možná mám prostě jen přebujelou fantazii. Nejspíš tomu přikládám přehnaný význam. A i kdyby ne, existuje jediný způsob, jak celé té věci přijít na kloub.  
  
Hned ráno jsem odeslal telegram, že ten případ beru a nechal jsem si zaslat potřebné dokumenty. A ano, bylo to přesně tak ubíjející, jak jsem čekal. Budiž požehnán Watson za to, že tak ochotně oběhal patřičné úřady a pomohl mi utřídit nějaké ta lejstra. A hlavně, udržoval mne v dobré náladě a koncentrovaného. Byl jsem mu upřímně vděčný.  
  
Jak jsem předpokládal, nezbylo než se vypravit na venkov, přímo za naším klientem. Čím více se blížil náš plánovaný odjezd tím jsem byl nervóznější a plný pochybností. Na druhou stranu… Myšlenka na to, že budu se svým druhem sdílet jediný pokoj mne rozechvívala a naplňovala nedočkavostí. Ano, pokoj, nikoliv pokoje! Telegram, který jsem zaslal místnímu hoteliérovi obsahoval totiž drobnou chybičku. Jisté opomenutí, které se čas od času může přihodit i těm nejlepším mozkům, totiž jednotné číslo.  
Ráno před naším odjezdem jsem se nepřestával usmívat pod fousy. Dokonce jsem si, v jakémsi záchvatu sentimentálního rozněžnění vzal s sebou do vlaku svého kapesního Petrarku, plánuje opájet se jeho milostnou poezií. A Watson byl prostě úchvatný! Celou cestu čile konverzoval, vtipkoval, pokoušel se o dedukce a byl v tom rozkošně nemotorný. Děkoval jsem bohu, že náš stávající případ není nikterak intelektuálně náročný, takže si mohu v klidu užívat jeho společnosti.  
Cítil jsem se skvěle!  
  
Pak jsme vystoupili na jakémsi venkovském nádražíčku a z kočáru, který byl přistaven k vlaku a zjevně čekal na nás, zamávala elegantní, dobře oblečená a neobyčejně půvabná dáma.  
„Dobrý den! Pan Holmes, předpokládám!“ Pravila a pohlédla na mne. Pokýval jsem na uvítanou. „Dovolte, abych se představila. Lady Constance Winterová. Můj Choť, Lord Pennegrift Winter si vás najal.“  
  
Vysedával jsem na terase Winterovského sídla, zíral do malebné večerní zeleně přilehlého parku a připadal si jako naprostý hlupák. Už v kočáru, kterým nás sem lady přivezla jsem byl nucen vyslechnout její nekonečné lamentace nad tím, jak ji její manžel, postarší seriózní, nicméně zřejmě poněkud nudný patron opustil, odjel si na kontinent vyřizovat své vlastní záležitosti a ponechal ji zde, aby samotná čelila chamtivým příbuzným.  
Krokodýlí slzy, které při tom ronila, neučinily na mne valného dojmu, ovšem Watson! Watson, můj bože! Nespouštěl z lady oči a vypadalo to, že hltá každé její slovo. Představa sebe sama jako mužného rytíře, který se neohroženě vrhne na pomoc dámě v nesnázích ho pravděpodobně fascinovala.  
Když s ním pak ona vdaná žena a šlechtična navrch začala nepokrytě koketovat, nejenom že ji nezarazil, ještě jí v onom nestoudném chování nadšeně podporoval.  
„Ale nesmysl! Přece vás nenechám přenocovat v té odpudivé díře!“ Zazvonila svým stříbrným hláskem, když jsem ji spravil o našich plánech na noc. „U nás budete mít k dispozici luxusně zařízené pokoje pro hosty s vlastní koupelnou a terasou. A v dokonalém soukromí.“  
Dodala a významně zamrkala na Watsona. To úplně stačilo k tomu, aby ten její návrh vděčně přijal, aniž by se namáhal se na mne alespoň podívat.  
Nezbylo mi, než kapitulovat.  
Na Winterovské usedlosti jsem pak byl jak z ledu. -Ne, milý příteli, víte co? Nakonec vás přeci jenom nebudu potřebovat. Jen si tu zůstaňte a dál si hrajte s mylady na hrdličky. Já zatím sám a bez vaší pomoci udělám to, za co jsme byli zaplaceni.- A práskl jsem za sebou dveřmi.  
Po zbytek dne, kdy jsem se probíral starými listinami a zkoumal pravosti tu toho, tu onoho podpisu, snažil jsem se znovu oživit představu sebe sama, jako chladně kalkulujícího stroje, soběstačného nezávislého na citech, schopného vystačit si sám se sebou. Přesně takového, jakým jsem býval, než jsem poznal… Ach! Než jsem poznal muže, který se teď jisto jistě pokouší o počestnost naší vdané klientky. A já mu ji ještě sám nadeženu do náruče!  
Zoufale se mi nedařilo nevracet se v myšlenkách na Winter hall, zatímco jsem se zuřivě hrabal v místním archivu.  
Nakonec se mi přece poštěstilo nalézt to, v co lord i lady doufali.  
„Zdá se, že učiníme z manželů Winterových ještě větší boháče, než dosud. Buďte tím, kdo oznámí mylady tu šťastnou zprávu.“ Zavrčel jsem na Watsona po návratu.  
„Ale… vy nepůjdete se mnou? Lady Constance vás bude postrádat.“  
Odvětil on s nevinnou bujarostí tak ostře kontrastující s mým mrzutým chladem.  
„Dost pochybuji!“  
Prohodil jsem ještě, aniž jsem tušil zda mne můj druh vůbec slyšel a zavřel se ve svém, ach tak luxusním, pohodlném a velmi, velmi soukromém hostinském pokoji. Roztřesenýma rukama jsem popadl svou dýmku. Okamžitě jsem ji nacpal tím nejsilnějším tabákem a nepustil ji z ruky až do hluboké noci, kdy jsem konečně zaslechl na schodech vedoucích ze salónu kroky.  
Nenásledovalo však klapnutí dveří na protější straně chodby, jak jsem předpokládal, ale tichounké zaklepání. A pak zavrzání pantů, když jsem neodpověděl. Záhy se doktor, rozesmátý od ucha k uchu, objevil po mém boku a táhlo z něj víno a předražený francouzský parfém.  
Proboha, co tu ještě chce? Pomyslel jsem si. Přišel se mi vysmívat? Jakoby nestačilo, jak jsem se zesměšnil sám před sebou. Co jsem si vlastně od celé téhle šarády sliboval?  
„Bavil jste se?“ Ucedil jsem skrz zuby, aniž bych se na něho podíval.  
„A, vy?“  
Nezaváhal on a oplatil mi mou jízlivost.  
„Zdá se, že jste se nechal až příliš unést půvaby naší krásné hostitelky.“  
Usekával jsem dál nahněvaně a poníženě.  
„A co je na tom? Lady Constance je okouzlující žena.“  
Ale jistě! Vybuchlo náhle v mé mysli! Okouzlující žena, která se chová, jako laciná… Eh! No, ano! A vy, milý doktore, s tou svou proklatou urostlou postavou, ostrými rysy a šmolkově modrýma očima nepochybně dokážete přimět nejednu vznešenou dámu, aby odhodila své slušné vychování. Určitě si v tom přímo libujete, vy jeden Donchuane pro chudé. Vy svůdníku tří kontinentů! Vy… Vy... Tak co vlastně chcete ode mne? Proč jen si nejdete za tou svou okouzlující ženou, která je vším, co já nejsem?  
Vyskočil jsem z lavičky a začal ho hněvivě poučovat, jak se dává unášet svými city, jak není objektivní a jak proklatě snadno se nechává zmanipulovat první hezkou tvářičkou, na kterou narazí. Byl jsem tak zaujatý svým vlastním rozhořčením, že jsem si až po chvíli všiml, jak malý účinek mělo tohle kázání na můj cíl. Když jsem se konečně odhodlal na něho pohlédnout, zjistil jsem, ke svému obrovskému překvapení, že se netváří tak, jak bych čekal. Ani zkroušeně, ani nahněvaně.  
Namísto toho se… usmíval. Tak zvláštně! Jakoby drze! A ten jiskrný pohled, co na mne upíral! Překvapeně jsem zmlkl, nemaje nejmenší tušení, co že to právě má za lubem.  
„Inu,“ nepřestával se pochehtávat nespouštěje ze mne oči. „Jako vždy máte naprostou pravdu! Já už jsem zkrátka takový! Stačí mi jeden pohled na hezkou tvářičku a najednou jsem úplně bezbranný.“  
Pomalu se ke mně blížil.  
„Takové hezounké tvářičce nedokážu zkrátka vůbec nic odepřít.“  
Zastavil se těsně u mně a já jako bych náhle zkameněl.  
„Nu… příteli“, pokračoval on zcela nenuceně. „Pokud mi neschvalujete lady Constance, nejspíš mi ji budete muset nahradit.“  
Nahlas se rozesmál. „Smím prosit, krásná dámo?“ A s těmi slovy popadl mé mé tělo, celé prkenné a nespolupracující a sevřel ho v náručí.  
Je opilý! Blesklo mi hlavou, ale to už se se mnou Watson točil po terase v rytmu hudby, kterou slyšel jen on sám. Mé nepřipravené nohy se najednou podlomily, to když se mnou prudce smýkl nazad. Nezbylo mi, než kvapně obejmout jeho ramena a sevřít je dostatečně křečovitě na to, abych neskončil na zemi. Už, už jsem otvíral ústa, abych mu za celé tohle jeho lehkovážné třeštění řádně vyčinil, ale než jsem se vůbec stihl nadechnout, jeho rty přistály na těch mých a hladově se do nich vpily.  
A pak to šlo ráz na ráz!  
Mé paže se ještě pevněji ovinuly kolem něho a přimkly jeho tělo k tomu mému. Má šíje se zvrátila a z mých úst, ztracených v divokém vášnivém polibku vyšlo přidušené rozkošnické zasténání. Můj mozek se odporoučel a já jako bych na chvíli ztratili pojem o tom, kdo jsem a kde jsem.  
Pak jsem byl, opět doktorovým přičiněním, znova narovnán, neustále se přidržuje jeho ramen pro oporu. Prudce jsem oddychoval, v hlavě úplné prázdno. Kolena se mi klepala, jako bych opravdu byl nějaká šestnáctiletá žába na plesu debutantek užívající si svůj první valčík ve společnosti fešného důstojníka. Zdálo se, že jediná část mého těla, která si byla naprosto jistá tím, co chce dělat dál, se nachází… v mých kalhotech.  
„W… Wo...“ Koktal jsem, zatímco on stál bez hnutí, v očích oheň. Popadl mne oběma rukama za spánky a jemně je skláněl, dokud se naše čela nedotkla. Ani jsem nedutal, zatímco jeho rty se opět pomalu blížily k těm mým. Už, už by se znovu spojily, když v tom se v zahradě něco šustlo a já sebou prudce cukl a ohlédl se směrem za tím hlukem. Proboha, prolétlo mi hlavou s náhlou překvapující střízlivostí. Vždyť tu není bezpečno! Cizí usedlost, plná služebnictva s paní domu bůh ví kde. V budově? Na zahradě? Kdokoliv nás může přistihnout. Střelil jsem pohledem po Watsonovi a zdálo se, že i on si to uvědomil.  
„Smím vás doprovodit do vašeho budoáru má půvabná tanečnice?“  
Zaševelil a nabídl mi rámě. Tvářil se při tom neodolatelně pompézně! Najednou jsem se celé té situaci musel smát. Ne, smát! Hyhňat! Prachsprostě dětinsky hyhňat! Zdálo se, že role role debutantky mi jde maximálně k duhu. S potěšením jsem přijal jeho nabídku a rozechvělý, jak list osiky se do něho zavěsil. On si mne odvedl těch několik kroků ke dveřím mého pokoje. Tam se mi obřadně uklonil a pozvedl mou ruku k polibku. Všechno proběhlo přesně podle pravidel vznešené etikety. Tedy proběhlo by, pokud bych opravdu byl princezna. Měl jsem co dělat abych nevyprskl smíchy. Cosi sladkého, hřejivého se mi při tom rozlévalo po těle a obluzovalo mne. Jako bych to byl já a ne Watson, kdo dnešního večera vypil příliš mnoho portského.  
„Dobrou noc mylady!“ Zapředl on. „A nezapomeňte si si tu svou lulku.“ Poznamenal ještě a mrskl ji po mně.  
Chňapl jsem po lulce letící vzduchem a pohlédl za mizejícím doktorem. Pak jsem vklopítal do svého pokoje a zřítil se tam na rozestlané lůžko. Chvíli jsem se ani nehnul. Jak ve snách, dotkl jsem se svých rtů, poznamenaných Johnem Watsonem. Jen pomalu ze mne vyprchávaly všechny slastné pocity, jež do mne zasel. Jistě bylo tu toho tolik k přemýšlení a odněkud ze spodních pater mého vědomí se už otravně hnaly ven, připravené zkazit atmosféru. Jako třeba, co se to, mezi námi vlastně odehrálo? Jak to Watson myslel? Co to bude znamenat pro nás oba, jak moc je to nebezpečné a neprováděl dnes něco podobného i s lady Constance? Kolik toho s ní prováděl?  
Zhluboka jsem vydechl. Ne! Teď ne! Teď si ještě dopřeji trocho toho něžného rozkošného opojení. Ještě chvíli se chci cítit jako Julie po balkonové scéně. Až pak se nechám srazit na zem tvrdou realitou.  
Ale před tím budu muset udělat ještě něco, abych byl vůbec schopen usnout.  
Svižně jsem zajel pravačkou do svého klína a rozepl pár potřebných knoflíčků. Tvrdá pulzující horkost, která mně tam uvítala se dožadovala mé pozornosti. Watsonova péče byla bohužel až příliš intenzivní, aby se obešla bez následků. Nedalo se nic dělat. Jedno pevné sevření pěsti a pár rychlých pohybů jistě vyřeší můj problém. Zaťal jsem zuby a pevně stiskl oční víčka. Za chvíli bylo po všem a já se trochu vzpamatoval.  
Rychle jsem se umyl převlékl a zalezl do peřin.  
  
Ráno mi lady Constance dojatě děkovala a ani Watson nešetřil obdivem k mým deduktivním schopnostem. Já ovšem, ať jsem chtěl, nebo ne, jsem ze sebe dokázal vypravit jen pár nevlídných frází. Vzpomínka na události včerejšího večera, jakoby mne paralyzovala.  
Až ve vlakovém kupé, které jsme měli sami pro sebe dokázal jsem se trochu uvolnit. Přemýšlel jsem, co všechno si Watson ze včerejška pamatuje. Zkoumavě jsem si ho prohlížel a briskně stočil zraky pokaždé, když se mi pokusil mi můj pohled oplatit.  
Nakonec si ke mně přisedl.  
„Snad jsem vás včera neurazil tím vyzváním k tanci. Měl jsem trochu v hlavě.“  
Jako obvykle seděl příliš blízko. Vlastně se mě téměř dotýkal. A nevypadal ani trochu zkormouceně, či omluvně.  
Já jsem se zmohl jenom na, „Ale, ehm… jistě, že ne...“  
„Co to čtete?“ Otázal se a zabodl prst do mé otevřené knihy.  
„Petrarku!“ Opáčil jsem dle pravdy. Ušklíbl se, jakoby mne přistihl při něčem nemravném.  
„Milostná poezie!“ Zapředl. „To bych od vás nečekal. Přečtete mi kousek?“  
„Ale… ehm ano! Proč ne?“  
  
Nakonec jsem se rozhodl, že bude nejspíš nejlepší o některých věcech příliš nepřemýšlet. A tak jsme se v družném souznění navrátili do Londýna. **  
**  
  



End file.
